


[Podfic] A Meeting Of Minds

by Saphirerose



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirerose/pseuds/Saphirerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, the Extremis hadn't quite finished rewriting Tony's brain. The only potential fix has...consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Meeting Of Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Meeting of Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346400) by [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix). 



> Download  
> MP3 Chapter zip: http://www.mediafire.com/?cnn4rc159ocfb29  
> Jinjurly Archive: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/meeting-of-minds-0  
> Kiwi6  
> Chapter 1-3: http://kiwi6.com/file/626mgi8583  
> Chapter 4-6: http://kiwi6.com/file/8kky0rsvch

Ch 1-3  


Ch 4-6  



End file.
